Curses!
by winglesszero
Summary: Will proposes with a ring that Jack had given him from his latest treasure finds, big mistake! The ring has a curse upon it and turns Elizabeth into a solid gold statue, a target for all local pirates. Can Will and Jack fix this problem or is the captain
1. Prologue

**Summary**  
  
Will proposes with a ring that Jack had given him from his latest treasure finds, big mistake! The ring has a curse upon it and turns Elizabeth into a solid gold statue, a target for all local pirates. Can Will and Jack fix this problem or is the captain of the Black Pearl to busy with his own?  
  
**Disclaimer**  
  
Disney have two major theme parks, hundreds of studios and earn god knows how many billions, so do ya really think I could be able to claim that I own any of the characters of POTC? NO! Credit should be given to LucasArt's Monkey Island Three as I borrowed pieces of their plot from the game! (The whole gold statue thingy). The only thing within this Fanfic that I do own is Lilly the Skull.  
  
**Prologue**  
  
"You wouldn't dare!" She hissed, the sea breeze making strands of her long brown hair loosen from her braid and whip around her face.  
  
"Sorry Love." he shrugged pointing his dull blade at her "The Leviathan seems to have a new captain." He gestured arrogantly to himself, "So if you don't mind..." he then pointed his sword to the plank.  
  
She glanced at what used to be her crew behind him, some of them cowering at her stare other smirking smugly. She loathed them, every single one of them. Her gaze fell back onto him, Jack Sparrow. His dark mattered and dread locked hair flurried around him, making a slight jingling sound due to the beads and pendants he wore in his mane.  
  
"Come on! We aint got all day!" He barked. She began to walk backwards, refusing to break her icy stare at his bizarrely dark eyes, which were surrounded by thick black make-up.  
  
A wild out burst of noise escaped from the crew, cheering, whooping and curses escaped their scurvy infected mouths. She ignored them. Sparrow didn't seem to wince from the intent look of her frosty blue eyes. It was the only weapon she had own since she was young, she could make others shrink and feel 10 inches tall with that look. "Any last words Skull?" he questioned raising one of his dark eyebrows.  
  
"You're a dead man Jack Sparrow."  
  
"That's Captain Jack Sparrow!" he corrected with a smile that exposed some of his golden teeth.  
  
"So be it! You've condemned my ship and crew to a lifetime of hardships but yours has just begun Sparrow!" she bellowed over the whirling wind. He simply raised both of his eyebrows and a self-satisfied smile formed across his face.  
  
"Oh that was beautiful! Such wording! Well now that yer performance is done would ye do us all a great favour and bugger off!" And with that he slammed his tattered old boot onto the plank causing it to jolt violently and throw the girl into the depths of Davy Jones' Locker... 


	2. Chapter 1

How odd it felt to him being on dry land again. Jack was uncertain if he was liked it. Land didn't sway at all it just stood there strong, whereas the sea moved to a rhythm of its own, a rhythm that Jack was familiar with. He swaggered along enjoying the clatter of his boots on the planks of wood that built up the dock, all the time humming a favourite tune of his. Gibbs and Cotton followed their captain. They were a peculiar bunch, the type who'd cause you to turn and look twice. The type, which stood out from the bland and boring civilians. Jack, with his abnormal strut and fascinating attire, Cotton with his dry withered mouth sealed and a brilliant blue parrot perched on his shoulder and Gibbs a man who's once dark hair had turned grey, however he still owned a sharp glint in his eyes.  
  
Jack had only one thing on his mind and that was, rum. He hadn't had any in days and could feel the symptoms of withdrawal creeping up on him. The last Rum he had drank had been of a poor quality that made him feel off-colour for days. However this was Port Royal and from his drinking experiences here Jack was certain that a place as superb as Port Royal wouldn't dream of serving rank rum. The three made their way through the hustle and bustle of the marketplace and found a small tavern on the outskirts of Port Royal's busy centre.  
  
The place was dull due to there being little light coming in through the dirt-encrusted windows and there was a stale smell of tobacco and alcohol lingering in the air. Just how Jack liked it. It reminded him vaguely of Tortuga except there were no lovely ladies around to make passes at.  
  
"What can I get ye?" questioned the bartender, who was cleaning previously used mugs with a tattered rag.  
  
"Rum! And plenty of it!" Jack answered taking a seat at the bar. The bartender then went about serving his customers. Finally some quality rum, thought the pirate as he guzzled it down as if he hadn't drank in weeks. He slammed the hollowed mug onto the counter. "Another!"  
  
The bartender eyed him suspiciously before pouring the alcoholic liquid into his mug. Soon Jack's pace in drinking slowed and he sat humming that faithful tune again occasionally some of its lyrics spilling out from his lips whilst listening to the sound of mind less banter that was being discussed in the dimness. Cotton's parrot often added to the noise, squawking some recognisable pirate jargon.  
  
"A'har me mateies!" it screeched flapping its magnificent coloured wings.  
  
"Ye'd better shut that blasted bird up otherwise I'll throw ye out with it!" warned the bartender who was getting annoyed with it's racquet. Gibbs then started to explain Cotton's situation, Jack listened half paying attention when he over heard a conversation of interest. Two red coats sat sipping ale whilst chatting loudly.  
  
"You're havin' me on aren't you?"  
  
"Nah! I swear! He's gonna marry her." Exclaimed the gossiper. "Heard it from his master, the blacksmith. He says he's gotta ring an everything!"  
  
"Hm! Like it's really gonna last. I mean he's a blacksmith for crying out loud! Why she didn't except the Commodores proposal is beyond me!"  
  
Jack rose from his seat and stumbled across to the two soldiers, swaying worse than before.  
  
"'Scuse me, but were you gentlemen talking 'bout Will Turner and Elizabeth Swan?" He slurred taking another gulp of rum.  
  
"Maybe, what's it to ya?" questioned the gossiper who gripped at his gun that was stored in his belt.  
  
"Hey you look familiar..." Commented the other "You're a Pirate aint ya?" Jack dumbly looked around before saying,  
  
"Who me?"  
  
"He's a pirate!" exclaimed the gossiper who whipped out his gun and shoved his in Jack's face.  
  
"Gentlemen, true I'm a pirate but a local tavern isn't the best place to be playing heroes and waving ye guns 'round is it now? Also I've noticed that there are a hella alot more pirates in Port Royal than there used to be, so either you boys aint doing your job or maybe the standards of ye navy are slipping?" He smirked raising one eyebrow. The soldier lowered his gun.  
  
"Yer well the Commodore is to blame for that. He's gone chasing after Captain Jack Sparrow and the Black Pearl. Now that he's out of Port Royal every pitiful pirate has been showing up!"  
  
Jack's smile broadened when he heard this, finally the idiots in Port Royals navy finally got their formalities right, 'Captain Jack Sparrow'.  
  
"Well then I wish ye both luck with that." He said still smiling as if it were permanently etched on his face. He turned quickly on his heal and strutted out the door.  
  
"Hey! That scoundrel didn't pay!" Boomed the bartender. Cotton and Gibbs turned round to see their captain breeze out of the tavern.  
  
"Captain!"  
  
"Shiver me timbers!" Exclaimed Gibbs and Cotton's parrot in union. 


	3. Chapter 2

It was back to the same old routine, day in day out for Will Turner. It had been over a year since Jack Sparrow and The black Pearl had came to the docks of Port Royal and caused infamous trouble in many ways. The memories of the adventure still lingered in Will's mind however in parts it had faded or become blurred. Even though he was content in Port Royal another side of him wished that the swaggering slurred spoken Pirate would show up and cause havoc once again. This constant battle that was flurrying in his head would speak at it's loudest when Will was working in the monotonous surrounds of J. Brown's blacksmith. However today something else disturbed the bustle of thoughts in his head, marriage. He had been waiting for the right moment to propose. Every time he thought about it his stomach would clench as if it were tied in knots and his heartbeat would soar. So many times had he ran though it in his head, what he'd say, how he'd say it.  
  
He brought the heavy hammer onto the white hot metal making a defining 'clank', he brought it down again enjoying the sight of the metal bending as if it were soft dough that could be reshaped over and over again. His concentration to his work and the thoughts of his proposal were shattered as the timber door to his workplace was wrenched open and slammed loudly. Will's head jerked up from the immensely hot metal appearing as if he had been disturbed form some kind of deep meditation. At first he thought it was his imagination playing tricks on him or maybe it was due to the heat of the metal and the fire roaring beside him that had caused him to hallucinate but there in front of him, with his back up against the door and his chest heaving stood Jack Sparrow. The pirate hurriedly spun round and peered through as small crack in the wooden door before turning round and letting out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Jack what are you doing here? I thought you and your crew were sailing the seas battling ships and finding treasure?" joked Will who was still glad to see his old friend.  
  
"Ah yes but a lil' birdie happened to tell me something of a certain interest." He said glancing through the split in the wood again before walking forward.  
  
"You mean Cotton's parrot can actually say something other than 'Walk the plank land lover!'" Scoffed Will.  
  
"Not that bird! A red coat mentioned something about marriage." Smirked the pirate as he lent over inspecting Will's work.  
  
"I guess words getting around fast."  
  
"It's the only fast thing the navy can handle."  
  
"So let me guess you came all the way from where ever you were sailing to come say congratulations?"  
  
"That and some rum!... However I did come to see this ring yer gonna give Miss Swann."  
  
"I haven't got one yet... not on my wages anyway..." he sighed slumping his shoulders slightly and he continued his work.  
  
This was completely the opposite of what the gossiping red coat and told his friend. But then again such tittle-tattle offend changed every time it was told to make it more appealing it reminded Jack slightly of Chinese whispers and how the word or phrase at the end of the game is never the same as it was in beginning.  
  
Jack stood observing his friend bash and hammer away at a piece of metal, giving it a new form. Abruptly a thought whirled in his eccentric mind and the pirate loudly clicked his fingers as if a sigh that his plan had finally been formed. It was only then did he realise that in the other hand he still held his mug from which he had drank rum from in the local tavern.  
  
"I've got it!" he exclaimed  
  
"Huh?" questioned Will, his concentration broken once again.  
  
Jack threw his mug aside, creating a clatter of noise before signalling for Will to wait while he rummaged around in the pockets of his tattered garments. He produced a breath taking gold ring with a stunningly large, gleaming diamond nestled within the golden band.  
  
"W-wow!" stammered the young blacksmith. The ring was beautiful yet it didn't look fitting located in the blackened and filthy thumb and index finger of Jack's hand.  
  
"I'm not proposing here, savvy? So if yer expecting me to get down on one knee forget it!" confirmed the pirate with a smug smile. Will shot him a look that suggested to the pirate that he hadn't had such a thing in mind.  
  
"So you're just going to give me this?" Will asked eyeing Jack suspiciously as every alarm in his mind chimed that his friend was up to something.  
  
"Okay! You saw right through me!" he said as he brought the hand holding the ring close to his face, as if inspecting it. "I need ye to do me a favour, savvy?"  
  
"Which is?"  
  
Jack stopped looking attentively at the ring and drew out what was supposed to be a sword, except the blade was broken squaring off the metal, proving to be useless.  
  
"I need a new sword." Will nodded a task he could perform with a blindfold on.  
  
"How'd you break that one?" questioned Will as he begun heating a new piece of metal.  
  
"I was in a brawl with this guy, big monster of a man so big he had could have had tree trunks for arms." He begun gesturing the size of this mystery man with out stretched arms "I drew me sword out and lunged at the blighter," he said now re-enacting the whole incident with a stage performer's characteristics. "The he grabbed 'old of it and snapped it straight in two!"  
  
"So then what happened if you were weaponless?" Jack paused for a moment before explaining.  
  
"I saw Gibbs behind him clutching a barstool so I enticed the miscreant some more dodging his blows and then Gibbs brought the stood down on his head with a mighty 'CRASH'!" He yelled smashing his filthy fist into his palm to emphasize the blow.  
  
"Oh." Said Will as he hammered away at the glowing metal.  
  
The pirate was relieved the boy had bought his story when truthfully Jack had been messing around on the Pearl showing off his sword skills when the pirate accidentally flung his weapon into one of the cabin walls and when he attempted to pull out his rust encrusted blade it shattered into two pieces.  
  
Exhausted from his performance Jack sat himself on a sack of coals and watched Will work, mesmerised by it all. He was awoken from his daydreaming when the blacksmith plunged the searing hot metal into a bucket of water creating an angry hiss.  
  
"There. One sword. Its similar to Commodore Norrington's." Will commented handing Jack his creation.  
  
"Norrington! He's been chasing me ever since we left here. Pointless really when his riding in that snail of a ship!" mocked Jack inspecting the blade and handing Will the ring. Norrtington and his men were forever trying to pursue the Black Pearl but they never prevailed it just seemed a re- enactment of the tale 'The tortoise and the hare' except in this version the hare always won.  
  
"Hey I can see me reflection in this." Smiled Jack as he peered into the blade examining the coal smudged around his eyes. Will would have rolled his own eyes in disbelief that this pirate was famous for getting out of the tightest of jams except they were fixated onto the astonishing ring. 


	4. Chapter 3

She absentmindedly meandered through what was the less hectic marketplace of Port Royal, it appeared that the local merchants had packed up their goods and other treats and gone home. Even though most of the stalls were deserted people flowed up and down the street, probably visiting the taverns or tourists heading back to the harbour after enjoying a fun filled day at the Port. She replayed the incident of the early afternoon in her mind again as if trying to figure out where she'd faltered, how'd she let him slip out of her sight and then she couldn't find him at all, as if he were a magician who could make himself disappear on demand. After all these years of trying to track him down she finally found him only to loose him again in the same instant. Lilly heaved a sigh as she trudged on desperately trying to figure how her magician had managed to perform his trick.  
  
She would have seen him coming a mile off if it wasn't for her head being in the clouds and the constant musing over the event, getting slightly frustrated by it all. He strutted through the large crowds of people also with an air of absentmindedness about him; in Jack's case it was either move out of his way of simply be pushed aside. The people at Port Royal were so bland and predictable, if there would be a sudden attack they'd all race around like in a disorganised fashion as if headless chickens, selfishly worrying about their own well-being. These plain people often became a blur to Jack whenever he travelled on foot, or maybe the reason for this blurriness was the amount of rum the pirate had drunk? He didn't know, he didn't really care because he was highly content, maybe that was also due to the rum.  
  
She didn't notice him until after his shoulder had clashed with hers, if it had been any other person she would have swiftly spun round and given them a piece of her well organised mind, however glancing at him confirmed that the event earlier that afternoon hadn't been an illusion. Irregular walk, wore and torn style clothes, the beads and braids in his hair and of course the thick black smudge of coal soot around his eyes all these traits could only have on possible owner, Jack Sparrow! Jack's heart clenched momentarily as if frightened it did start beating again she'd hear it. He froze, had it been an apparition of his drunkenness? No. No young woman couldn't possibly own such incredibly straight hair or piercingly blue eyes nor could any suite a gypsy style of dress as Lilly the Skull. He quickened his pace except due to his individual and odd look it was hard to blend into the crowd of Port Royal.  
  
She was just about to dash after him when she felt something against her worn black boot. Glancing down she confirmed that it was an unripe mango. Lilly lifted it and took careful aim before launching the green fruit. It flew past the many civilians and charged at Jack's red bandana as if an enraged bull charging at the matador and his red cape. It smacked the fleeing pirate on the head with a satisfying 'THWACK'. Lilly briskly walked up to the jumbled heap of clothing and dreadlocks that was sprawled out onto the ground. It finally moved, rolling over to reveal a semi conscious Jack. He moaned in pain while rubbing his crown. She stood over him her long hair cascading down over her shoulder, she nudged at him with her boot. The pirate sat bolt up right quickly gazing around him to solve what had caused such a blow to his head. Beside him lay an unripe mango with an extreme dint in it from the impact it made and a displeased looking Lilly standing over him.  
  
"'Ello Skull." He said peering up at her with a weak smile all the time constantly trying to relive the pain in his head by rubbing it in circular motions.  
  
"Don't you 'Hello Skull' me!" she shouted angrily her Spanish accent showing threw strong whenever infuriated. "You pathetic pirate! I should pull ya up by that stupid beard attached to your chin! Get up!" Jack obeyed and pulled himself up wishing he had done the process slow as his sore head throbbed worse than before.  
  
"What can I do for ye?" he asked knowing the full well the answer.  
  
"My ship, my crew, my treasure and my pendant. I want them all back, now!" she demanded crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Ah...Well I erm don't have 'em, any of 'em. So I guess I'll be seein' ye around." He said quickly turning on his heel. Lilly seized one of Jack's braids in her hand and walked in the direction of an alleyway off the busy road, it appeared that they had already caused a ruckus and attracted an audience. "Hey! Ow! Ow ow!" whined Jack as he was dragged along. His head already hurt he didn't need any additional pain.  
  
"What in do ya mean you hav'nt bloody got them?!" she hissed realising his mattered hair.  
  
"Well...erm." He shuffled slightly, shifting his weight from on foot to the other "After I made you walk the plank, which I'm incredibly sorry 'bout! One of the navy ships tracked us and caught us seems, as yer ship was so slow. The ship sunk after the attack from the cannons and the crew, those who didn't get caught sank."  
  
"The treasure?"  
  
"It sank with the ship."  
  
"And my pendant?"  
  
"That I erm got rid of after the whole thing 'cause basically it was a bit too much power for me to 'andle..."  
  
"What?! How'd ya 'get rid of it'?"  
  
"Well, I escaped form the navy ship and ended up in Tortuga and I sold it to a merchant there for a great bundle of money."  
  
"You did what?!!!" she exclaimed whipping out a long bladed dagger of an oriental variety and thrusting his in the pirates face, inches from his nose. The girl had done it so swiftly Jack had wondered where she had pulled it from.  
  
"Er... come Lilly it's all in the past so why don't yer just clam down and put that thing away before someone gets hurt." He said, holding his hands up in surrender  
  
"You have no idea what you put me through do ya?" She questioned.  
  
"Erm..."  
  
"I floated on a piece of driftwood for god knows how many days before a ship rescued me, it was a Japanese fisher boat they didn't speak a word of English then I spent six months in Japan eating nothing but raw fish and noodles! And for the rest of my time I spent forever one step behind you!"  
  
"Well at least I freed ye from that terrible ship and crew... and at least ye got to go places meet new people see new things, right? So you should really be thankin' me instead of shoving that blade in me face."  
  
"Thank you? I should kill you!"  
  
Meanwhile a frantic Will raced up and down the roads of Port Royal searching it's every tavern in sight, desperately trying to find Jack. He burst into a filth coated shack called 'The gull" urgently scanning the smoky bar for the familiar face when he saw two others, Cotton and Gibbs.  
  
"Will?"  
  
"Gibbs! Where's Jack? I need to talk to him!"  
  
"Cap'n went out not long ago."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Dunno just said he needed some air." Will pushed through the crowd of drunks and ran out the door before even hearing Gibbs finish. He dashed down the market street all the time questioning himself, why did he take that ring? Why did he trust to take a ring that a pirate like Jack offered him? Why had be been so foolish? All these questions rages through his mind loudly so deafeningly that he could here the sound of his footsteps on the cobbled pavement. He started calling out Jack's name as loud as he could in hope the pirate would return the hollers.  
  
"I could kill you right now Sparrow. I doubt anyone would care." Said Lilly still enraged that the pirate had had lost everything that was hers. "I'd be doing people a favour getting rid of you." Suddenly they both heard the shrill calls form the marketplace.  
  
"JACK!!!"  
  
"Huh? That sounds like Will..." He shoved past Lilly forgetting the weapon she tightly held in her hand. "Will?!" There was a clatter of footsteps and a stress engulfed young man appeared in the alleyway's opening. Lilly swiftly concealed her weapon.  
  
"What's wrong wit ye?" questioned Jack as he rushed up to his friend.  
  
"You!" Will grabbed hold of Jack's shirt and pined him up against the alley wall. "The ring it's cursed Jack! You gave me a cursed ring you idiot!"  
  
"Ah, well obviously I wasn't aware of that otherwise I wouldn't ov given it to yer." Explained Jack, freeing his shirt from Will clutches.  
  
"I guess I'm not the only one who wants ya dead then." Mused Lilly who Will hadn't even noticed the young woman stood there watching them.  
  
"So what happened to 'er?" asked Jack  
  
"She put it on and then there was this weird green light and then she turned into a Gold statue right before my eyes!"  
  
"Gold?" questioned Jack.  
  
"Yes gold!"  
  
"Did you move her?" Questioned Lilly  
  
"I couldn't."  
  
"You mean you just left her? A solid gold statue in a Port that has a huge number of pirates in it?"  
  
"But I couldn't move her on my own!"  
  
"Why didn't ya get one of the navy soldiers to help ya?"  
  
"Oh yer that would ov worked!" Tittered Jack "'Excuse me could ye please give us a hand to move the Governor's daug'ter as she's been turned into a golden statue.'" He giggled "Oh! or he could ov gone to tha' big guy himself and asked, 'Governor Swann please could I have able men to help move you gold statue of a daug'ter!"  
  
"Shut it Jack this is your fault!" growled Lilly before turning to Will "You might of not been able to move her but I bet a bunch of over eager pirate would have." The sudden realisation of such a thing filled Will with fear and a chill ran down his quivering spine.  
  
"We have to get back to where I left her!" and with that he dashed of leaving Jack and Lilly.  
  
"This has disaster written all of it." Sighed Jack as he was just about to race off when he felt a hand clasped onto his wrist.  
  
"I'm coming too. I'm not thought with you yet!"  
  
The three hurriedly made their way to the beach, which on any other night would have looked miraculous, the sand lit up by the light of a crescent moon, which also cast a slither of white onto the black sea. The sight of five figures moving the golden statue disrupted this picturesque view.  
  
"Elizabeth!" shouted Will as he sprinted towards them nearly falling over numerous time due to the sand shifting under his feet. The pirates had placed Elizabeth gold form onto some sort of small wagon, which they pulled, leaving track marks in the white sand. The pursuit was on and despite the weight of such a sculpture the pirates managed to keep ahead at an astounding pace, swerving in and over of people and trying to lose their hunters by racing down narrow alleys.  
  
"Will! They'll only be heading to one place, the dock. Don't bother trying to run after them. We should go down the main roads to the dock it'll be hella lot quicker than running down these side streets." Suggested Jack.  
  
"Fine!" They changed their course and ran towards the dock. Will could feel his heartbeat quicken in the fear of losing his lover, it beat so loud that it thumped in his ears as if it were a native drum, growing louder and louder the closer he got to the docks.  
  
"They won't get her onto the boat!" Exclaimed Lilly who was at his side " The docks leading to sea are all made of wood, the wood would break under such a weight!" The three skidded to a halt at the sight before them. The pirates were resourceful ones as they were using a pulley to manoeuvre Elizabeth on to their ship, which had been brought forward placing to the side of the pulley. "But of course." Lilly added with a grim tone.  
  
"No!" Will ran down along the dock nearly tripping over his own feet due the fact that he was running so fast, however he wasn't quick enough as the ship began to sail out of the harbour. Will didn't even pause when he reached the end of the dock he merely threw himself off and began swimming after the ship in a desperate attempt to catch up.  
  
"Will!!" Jack dived in after his frantic friend and swam after him, proving that even he was a greater swimmer than the blacksmith. Jack Caught up with him and grabbed at his shoulder. "What do yer think yer doing? Do yer really think yer gonna catch up with that ship?" he shouted over the splashing of waves.  
  
"I must do something! I can't just stand there and watch them take her way from me!" he said trying to free himself from the older man's grip.  
  
"Calm down! Were gonna get her back but doing stupid things like throwing yerself of docks isn't going to help anyone, savvy?"  
  
Will sighed and nodded. The two swam back in the black night waters towards the docks where a patient Lilly waited. A feeling of disbelief and misery washed over Will realising he had lost his fiancée to a bunch of grime covered pirates once again.  
  
***Author's Notes***  
  
Many thanks to the reviews I've received also I'd like to thank 'Riot1' for naming the game that my main plot is from, Monkey Island, I was going to include this in my disclaimer however I had forgotten the title of the game so I'll soon be replacing my old disclaimer!! Another thing I would like to point out to the reviewer 'Flamingo feathers' Lilly the Skull is not a skull, that's her pirate name! Lol! There will be an explanation in future entries of how she received such a name.  
  
~Amy~ 


	5. Chapter 4

She absentmindedly meandered through what was the less hectic marketplace of Port Royal, it appeared that the local merchants had packed up their goods and other treats and gone home. Even though most of the stalls were deserted people flowed up and down the street, probably visiting the taverns or tourists heading back to the harbour after enjoying a fun filled day at the Port. She replayed the incident of the early afternoon in her mind again as if trying to figure out where she'd faltered, how'd she let him slip out of her sight and then she couldn't find him at all, as if he were a magician who could make himself disappear on demand. After all these years of trying to track him down she finally found him only to loose him again in the same instant. Lilly heaved a sigh as she trudged on desperately trying to figure how her magician had managed to perform his trick.  
  
She would have seen him coming a mile off if it wasn't for her head being in the clouds and the constant musing over the event, getting slightly frustrated by it all. He strutted through the large crowds of people also with an air of absentmindedness about him; in Jack's case it was either move out of his way of simply be pushed aside. The people at Port Royal were so bland and predictable, if there would be a sudden attack they'd all race around like in a disorganised fashion as if headless chickens, selfishly worrying about their own well-being. These plain people often became a blur to Jack whenever he travelled on foot, or maybe the reason for this blurriness was the amount of rum the pirate had drunk? He didn't know, he didn't really care because he was highly content, maybe that was also due to the rum.  
  
She didn't notice him until after his shoulder had clashed with hers, if it had been any other person she would have swiftly spun round and given them a piece of her well organised mind, however glancing at him confirmed that the event earlier that afternoon hadn't been an illusion. Irregular walk, wore and torn style clothes, the beads and braids in his hair and of course the thick black smudge of coal soot around his eyes all these traits could only have on possible owner, Jack Sparrow! Jack's heart clenched momentarily as if frightened it did start beating again she'd hear it. He froze, had it been an apparition of his drunkenness? No. No young woman couldn't possibly own such incredibly straight hair or piercingly blue eyes nor could any suite a gypsy style of dress as Lilly the Skull. He quickened his pace except due to his individual and odd look it was hard to blend into the crowd of Port Royal.  
  
She was just about to dash after him when she felt something against her worn black boot. Glancing down she confirmed that it was an unripe mango. Lilly lifted it and took careful aim before launching the green fruit. It flew past the many civilians and charged at Jack's red bandana as if an enraged bull charging at the matador and his red cape. It smacked the fleeing pirate on the head with a satisfying 'THWACK'. Lilly briskly walked up to the jumbled heap of clothing and dreadlocks that was sprawled out onto the ground. It finally moved, rolling over to reveal a semi conscious Jack. He moaned in pain while rubbing his crown. She stood over him her long hair cascading down over her shoulder, she nudged at him with her boot. The pirate sat bolt up right quickly gazing around him to solve what had caused such a blow to his head. Beside him lay an unripe mango with an extreme dint in it from the impact it made and a displeased looking Lilly standing over him.  
  
"'Ello Skull." He said peering up at her with a weak smile all the time constantly trying to relive the pain in his head by rubbing it in circular motions.  
  
"Don't you 'Hello Skull' me!" she shouted angrily her Spanish accent showing threw strong whenever infuriated. "You pathetic pirate! I should pull ya up by that stupid beard attached to your chin! Get up!" Jack obeyed and pulled himself up wishing he had done the process slow as his sore head throbbed worse than before.  
  
"What can I do for ye?" he asked knowing the full well the answer.  
  
"My ship, my crew, my treasure and my pendant. I want them all back, now!" she demanded crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Ah...Well I erm don't have 'em, any of 'em. So I guess I'll be seein' ye around." He said quickly turning on his heel. Lilly seized one of Jack's braids in her hand and walked in the direction of an alleyway off the busy road, it appeared that they had already caused a ruckus and attracted an audience. "Hey! Ow! Ow ow!" whined Jack as he was dragged along. His head already hurt he didn't need any additional pain.  
  
"What in do ya mean you hav'nt bloody got them?!" she hissed realising his mattered hair.  
  
"Well...erm." He shuffled slightly, shifting his weight from on foot to the other "After I made you walk the plank, which I'm incredibly sorry 'bout! One of the navy ships tracked us and caught us seems, as yer ship was so slow. The ship sunk after the attack from the cannons and the crew, those who didn't get caught sank."  
  
"The treasure?"  
  
"It sank with the ship."  
  
"And my pendant?"  
  
"That I erm got rid of after the whole thing 'cause basically it was a bit too much power for me to 'andle..."  
  
"What?! How'd ya 'get rid of it'?"  
  
"Well, I escaped form the navy ship and ended up in Tortuga and I sold it to a merchant there for a great bundle of money."  
  
"You did what?!!!" she exclaimed whipping out a long bladed dagger of an oriental variety and thrusting his in the pirates face, inches from his nose. The girl had done it so swiftly Jack had wondered where she had pulled it from.  
  
"Er... come Lilly it's all in the past so why don't yer just clam down and put that thing away before someone gets hurt." He said, holding his hands up in surrender  
  
"You have no idea what you put me through do ya?" She questioned.  
  
"Erm..."  
  
"I floated on a piece of driftwood for god knows how many days before a ship rescued me, it was a Japanese fisher boat they didn't see a word of English then I spent six months in Japan eating nothing but raw fish and noodles! And for the rest of my time I spent forever one step behind you!"  
  
"Well at least I freed ye from that terrible ship and crew... and at least ye got to go places meet new people see new things, right? So you should really be thankin' me instead of shoving that blade in me face."  
  
"Thank you? I should kill you!"  
  
Meanwhile a frantic Will raced up and down the roads of Port Royal searching it's every tavern in sight, desperately trying to find Jack. He burst into a filth coated shack called 'The gull" urgently scanning the smoky bar for the familiar face when he saw two others, Cotton and Gibbs.  
  
"Will?"  
  
"Gibbs! Where's Jack? I need to talk to him!"  
  
"Cap'n went out not long ago."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Dunno just said he needed some air." Will pushed through the crowd of drunks and ran out the door before even hearing Gibbs finish. He dashed down the market street all the time questioning himself, why did he take that ring? Why did he trust to take a ring that a pirate like Jack offered him? Why had be been so foolish? All these questions rages through his mind loudly so deafeningly that he could here the sound of his footsteps on the cobbled pavement. He started calling out Jack's name as loud as he could in hope the pirate would return the hollers.  
  
"I could kill you right now Sparrow. I doubt anyone would care." Said Lilly still enraged that the pirate had had lost everything that was hers. "I'd be doing people a favour getting rid of you." Suddenly they both heard the shrill calls form the marketplace.  
  
"JACK!!!"  
  
"Huh? That sounds like Will..." He shoved past Lilly forgetting the weapon she tightly held in her hand. "Will?!" There was a clatter of footsteps and a stress engulfed young man appeared in the alleyway's opening. Lilly swiftly concealed her weapon.  
  
"What's wrong wit ye?" questioned Jack as he rushed up to his friend.  
  
"You!" Will grabbed hold of Jack's shirt and pined him up against the alley wall. "The ring it's cursed Jack! You gave me a cursed ring you idiot!"  
  
"Ah, well obviously I wasn't aware of that otherwise I wouldn't ov given it to yer." Explained Jack, freeing his shirt from Will clutches.  
  
"I guess I'm not the only one who wants ya dead then." Mused Lilly who Will hadn't even noticed the young woman stood there watching them.  
  
"So what happened to 'er?" asked Jack  
  
"She put it on and then there was this weird green light and then she turned into a Gold statue right before my eyes!"  
  
"Gold?" questioned Jack.  
  
"Yes gold!"  
  
"Did you move her?" Questioned Lilly  
  
"I couldn't."  
  
"You mean you just left her? A solid gold statue in a Port that has a huge number of pirates in it?"  
  
"But I couldn't move her on my own!"  
  
"Why didn't ya get one of the navy soldiers to help ya?"  
  
"Oh yer that would ov worked!" Tittered Jack "'Excuse me could ye please give us a hand to move the Governor's daug'ter as she's been turned into a golden statue.'" He giggled "Oh! or he could ov gone to tha' big guy himself and asked, 'Governor Swann please could I have able men to help move you gold statue of a daug'ter!"  
  
"Shut it Jack this is your fault!" growled Lilly before turning to Will "You might of not been able to move her but I bet a bunch of over eager pirate would have." The sudden realisation of such a thing filled Will with fear and a chill ran down his quivering spine.  
  
"We have to get back to where I left her!" and with that he dashed of leaving Jack and Lilly.  
  
"This has disaster written all of it." Sighed Jack as he was just about to race off when he felt a hand clasped onto his wrist.  
  
"I'm coming too. I'm not thought with you yet!"  
  
The three hurriedly made their way to the beach, which on any other night would have looked miraculous, the sand lit up by the light of a crescent moon, which also cast a slither of white onto the black sea. The sight of five figures moving the golden statue disrupted this picturesque view.  
  
"Elizabeth!" shouted Will as he sprinted towards them nearly falling over numerous time due to the sand shifting under his feet. The pirates had placed Elizabeth gold form onto some sort of small wagon, which they pulled, leaving track marks in the white sand. The pursuit was on and despite the weight of such a sculpture the pirates managed to keep ahead at an astounding pace, swerving in and over of people and trying to lose their hunters by racing down narrow alleys.  
  
"Will! They'll only be heading to one place, the dock. Don't bother trying to run after them. We should go down the main roads to the dock it'll be hella lot quicker than running down these side streets." Suggested Jack.  
  
"Fine!" They changed their course and ran towards the dock. Will could feel his heartbeat quicken in the fear of losing his lover, it beat so loud that it thumped in his ears as if it were a native drum, growing louder and louder the closer he got to the docks.  
  
"They won't get her onto the boat!" Exclaimed Lilly who was at his side " The docks leading to sea are all made of wood, the wood would break under such a weight!" The three skidded to a halt at the sight before them. The pirates were resourceful ones as they were using a pulley to manoeuvre Elizabeth on to their ship, which had been brought forward placing to the side of the pulley. "But of course." Lilly added with a grim tone.  
  
"No!" Will ran down along the dock nearly tripping over his own feet due the fact that he was running so fast, however he wasn't quick enough as the ship began to sail out of the harbour. Will didn't even pause when he reached the end of the dock he merely threw himself off and began swimming after the ship in a desperate attempt to catch up.  
  
"Will!!" Jack dived in after his frantic friend and swam after him, proving that even he was a greater swimmer than the blacksmith. Jack Caught up with him and grabbed at his shoulder. "What do yer think yer doing? Do yer really think yer gonna catch up with that ship?" he shouted over the splashing of waves.  
  
"I must do something! I can't just stand there and watch them take her way from me!" he said trying to free himself from the older man's grip.  
  
"Calm down! Were gonna get her back but doing stupid things like throwing yerself of docks isn't going to help anyone, savvy?"  
  
Will sighed and nodded. The two swam back in the black night waters towards the docks where a patient Lilly waited. A feeling of disbelief and misery washed over Will realising he had lost his fiancée to a bunch of grime covered pirates once again.  
  
***Author's Notes*** Many thanks to the reviews I've received also I'd like to thank 'Riot1' for naming the game that my main plot is from, Monkey Island, I was going to include this in my disclaimer however I had forgotten the title of the game so I'll soon be replacing my old disclaimer!! Another thing I would like to point out to the reviewer 'Flamingo feathers' Lilly the Skull is not a skull, that's her pirate name! Lol! There will be an explanation in future entries of how she received such a name.  
  
~Amy~ 


	6. Chapter 5

He was frozen to the spot on the wooden dock as if he was the one who'd turn into the statue. Will didn't really notice that his drenched clothes clung to him or that he was beginning to shiver due to the draughtiness that has drape itself around him. He merely peered out into the horizon watching the pirate ship sail away with his fiancée.  
  
Jack began to dry himself off by ringing the excess water out of his shirt and hair, it was probably the only time that his hair even came into contact to water as he never took much care of it.  
  
"So now what?" asked Lilly trying to break the uncomfortable silence that had rapidly formed. "You're just gonna stand there?"  
  
Will disturbed from his silent state turned to the two pirates before giving a look laced with hatred at Jack.  
  
"This is your fault." He said coldly. He paced towards the causer of this dilemma. "You have to help fix it." Jack nodded feeling a sea of guilt beginning to submerge him. "Well then what are waiting for? Lets get aboard the Pearl and chase after them!" Will shouted frantically.  
  
"I'm not leaving without Cotton and Gibbs, savvy?"  
  
"Well hurry, go find them there in 'The Gull'" He managed to say between gritted teeth.  
  
"Right!" answered Jack quickly sensing his friend wasn't in the best of moods.  
  
"Erm should ya maybe inform the father of your fiancée?" questioned Lilly. "If we leave we may not be back before he realises she's gone and with him being a Governor 'n all I'm sure he'd be sending out navy ships and allsorts looking for her, ya know?"  
  
"Oh yer sure! Go and tell him that you turned his daughter into a golden figurine and then explain to him how yer left her and then tell him about how she was stolen by pirates! I'm sure he won't throw yer in jail and hang me!!" exclaimed Jack throwing his hands in the air and whirling them round as if swatting flies.  
  
"She has a point Jack, Governor Swann would be in a terrible state if I didn't tell him what's happened to Elizabeth."  
  
"Fine. It's your funeral!" murmured Jack, "Well ye can go an' tell him that while I find me crew members!" Jack was just about to stroll off when three figures approached as they drew closer Will could define the features of Governor Swann and two red coats.  
  
"Here they are sir!"  
  
"Guess I'll be on me way." Said Jack trying to slip past them but only to be grabbed by the two soldiers.  
  
"Will?" questioned the grey haired man "Where is Elizabeth."  
  
"There have been reports of disturbances and the witnesses described the three culprits that match you're descriptions." Informed one of the soldiers.  
  
"Also theft is another crime that was witnessed apparently you took some sort of statue and was on the run from it's owner. If you give us it back we might just go easy on you."  
  
"We can't" said Lilly "The statue was Will's he was the victim not the thief!"  
  
"And where is it now?"  
  
"Out there." Will informed glumly gesturing towards the ocean.  
  
"Fine. This is all very well that he didn't steal this statue but Will where is my daughter?"  
  
Will enlighten the Governor of what had happened to Elizabeth all the time trying to compose himself however the constant quivers running over him wasn't aiding him in anyway.  
  
"What?!" chocked the old man in a disbelief tainted whisper. His attention turned onto Jack. The pirate was still held by the two red coats who tightened their grip when they heard the tale. "You! Why is it that whenever you're around disaster follows!"  
  
"That's cause I'm Captain Jack---"  
  
"Hang him!"  
  
"No! Governor Swann I need Jack to get Elizabeth back. We need his ship." The old Governor turned to Jack who smiled smugly knowing that he was safe. After a long pause where the only sound was the waves crashing and softly hissing Governor Swann finally spoke.  
  
"Very well but I'll make this clear Will, you show up with out my daughter not back to her normal form and I shall see that you are locked away for the rest of your life and that Sparrow is hung and this time he won't be excused!"  
  
"Yes sir." Nodded Will.  
  
"Told yer!" mumbled Jack rolling his dark eyes.  
  
The soldiers realised Jack and marched off after a distressed Swann.  
  
"Al'ight here's what we're gonna do. Will ye row out to the Pearl and tell me crew what's happened and get Anna Marie to move the ship so its down near the docks, savvy?"  
  
Will nodded "While I go an' find Cotton and Gibbs and get some supplies." And with that the Pirate dashed off in search of his fellow crewmembers.  
  
Will overturned a small wooden rowing boat and begun pushing it into the water.  
  
"You'll get there quicker if two people row!" shouted Lilly from the docks. It was a tedious task rowing out to the The Black Pearl, which sat in the outskirts of the harbour as if ready to make a swift escape at anytime possible. He was glad Lilly had offered otherwise it would have taken him twice as long.  
  
"So how do you know that miscreant?" Lilly asked while rowing.  
  
"Long story." Answered Will with a weak smile. "You?"  
  
"Long story" She answered laughing slightly.  
  
Soon everything was in order form leaving Port Royal at full speed as Anna Marie sailed the ship to the docks where Jack, Cotton and Gibbs patiently waited. The pirates went about loading the supplies of meat, fruit and vegetables and of course rum.  
  
"Jack!"  
  
"Ah Lilly about the whole you getting even with me thing I guess we'll have to do that some other time, in some other town, savvy? Oh well hope yer enjoy your stay in Port Royal." He turned quickly on his heel and was just about to ascend the ramp up to his ship when he felt something clasp hold of his wrist, however this time it wasn't the warm skin of Lilly's hand. It was cold and heavy. He peered over his shoulder to see that it was an iron handcuff, which had a thick metal chain that was attached to another handcuff that was clasped around the girls wrist.  
  
"Sorry Sparrow can't do that. I spent the best part of 3 years lookin' for you I'm not going to let you slip away again. As soon as this whole ordeal is over you can be punished for losing all my stuff!" she said. Then doing her best imitation of Jack added, "Savvy?" 


	7. Chapter 6

It was good to be back on the black pearl again and tearing through the waves as if scissors cutting roughly at paper. Swaying to the sea's constant and familiar rhythm that beat day and night. Jack glanced over to Will, who gloomily looked out at the beautiful sea before him, Jack never thought that villagers and civilians understood the sea's immense beauty however Will was an exception due to his pirate heritage. Jack's thoughts were interrupted by the jingle of his shackles that connected him to that blasted young woman.  
  
Lilly had seated herself beside the Captain and rummaged through a tattered brown bag that was slung over her shoulder until she found what she'd been searching for, an old leather bounded book that's golden trim had once been bright and luxurious but now had faded into a dull shimmer.  
  
"What yer got there?" he questioned, his curious nature shinning through yet again.  
  
"Just a book."  
  
"Oh really?" he leant over and attempted to look at it's contains however Lilly snapped it shut and glared at him. "What?" he exclaimed innocently.  
  
"You can't read this."  
  
"An' why's that?"  
  
"Can you read Spanish or Latin?" she questioned raising one of her slender dark eyebrows at him.  
  
"Erm... no."  
  
"Well then you can't read it!" sealing her point with a smug smile before opening he book and scanning its pages. Jack turned his attention back to sailing the Pearl.  
  
"Don't worry Will as sure as I can be we'll get 'er back safe and sound." Reassured Gibbs as he could see the boy's spirits where so low they'd be under the planks of wood making up the ship's deck. Will simply gave a weak smile and a little nod as a reply. "I'm sure the cap'n didn't mean to give yer that ring. He didn't know."  
  
"Yes. I know that."  
  
"Besides we're sailing on the fastest ship in the whole of the Caribbean there's no way we can lose that ship!"  
  
"I hope so Gibbs otherwise it won't just be that girl who'll wants Jack dead."  
  
"Ah, ye mean Lilly the Skull." Will nodded which followed with a slight pause before he questioned.  
  
"Lilly the Skull? What kind of name is that?"  
  
"Pirate one of course. Surely yer heard of 'er. She's the most feared female pirate in the entire Caribbean."  
  
"She's a pirate?" Will questioned proving that his knowledge of the pirate world wasn't as vast as he might have thought. "She doesn't really look like one. I mean the way she dresses suites her Spanish inheritance." He commented peering at the young woman sat with her nose in an old and worn book.  
  
"Aye but when someone gets on the wrong side of her she's isn't as sweet and innocent as yer may think."  
  
"So why Skull?"  
  
"See that big sliver ring on 'er finger?"  
  
"Yes.?" said Will as he glazed at the chunky piece of jewellery on the girl's middle finger of her right hand; it appeared to have some sort of skull engraved into it.  
  
"Tales have it that she heats up the metal of her ring until its blazing hot and then she brands her victims and enemies with it, usually on the forehead or neck so that they're forever marked with a skull, which will remind them of their punishment and encounter with 'er."  
  
Will's mouth nearly dropped open in disbelief as the girl before didn't seem the type you'd do such inhuman things to people, Will didn't even believe Gibbs about her being a pirate.  
  
"A ha!" exclaimed Lilly abruptly causing Jack to jump in shock of the sudden outburst. "I knew it sounded familiar!" she hurriedly rose to her feet.  
  
"What did? Yer parrot like exclamations?" teased Jack. Lilly swiftly clipped him around the head as a punishment for his insult.  
  
"This curse that Will's fiancée is under." Will's ears pricked when he heard Lilly's voice form the words. He briskly paced up to the girl and the pirate that was linked to her.  
  
"What? What about it?!" "It's an old tale my Grandpa used to tell me as a child. I never thought it was true." She paused briefly before continuing, "She's under a curse known as 'The curse of Macalania'"  
  
"Which means?" questioned Jack gesturing for Lilly to elaborate.  
  
"Long ago there was a rich and powerful woman known as Lady Macalania. She was obsessed with gold; she loved how it gleamed when the light hit it or how smooth it felt. She dressed from head to toe in it. Her hair had golden ribbon intertwined into it, she wore a golden powder over her eyes and her nails covered in gold a foil. The look was often completed with a golden dress that shimmered dramatically whenever the smelliest amount of light touched it. This woman was so utterly fixated on gold that she offered her soul to dark spirits in able for her to forge a ring that would seal her in gold forever. She had a terrible fear of growing old so she demanded that when she reached the age of thirty that the ring would be placed on her finger and she'd be immortalised as a gold statue. However a few years after her decision was made there was a gigantic earthquake causing a landslide and sweeping her palace into the ocean. The ring was destined to lied there on the seabed, lost and forgotten for all eternity." Lilly had loved that tale when she was a child and no one could tell it was brilliantly clear as her beloved Grandfather. "My guess is that the Pirates you stole that treasure off Jack, had found the treasure of Macalania. Do you still have any of it?"  
  
"Think so." Said Jack as he rummaged his pockets and pulled out three golden coins that shimmered in his dirt-covered hands.  
  
"Yep. These coins are Spanish, which means the ring is from the same treasure."  
  
"How do we reverse it?" Asked will, interrupting Lilly's line of through.  
  
"I didn't know there was a reversal."  
  
"There must be!"  
  
"I'll check." She said, "However it may take sometime I have a fair amount of books to look through. We should mainly concentrate on her rescue first." Lilly informed trying to put Will at ease.  
  
Lilly's tale telling had obtained the attention of the whole crew who had either paused in whatever task they were doing or they had drawn closer as if to hear it better. Jack instantly noticed this. "What yer all hoverin' 'bout for?! Get back to work ye mangy blighters!" He bellowed. The crew scurried around busying themselves.  
  
Lilly turned her attention back to her book, flicking through its yellowed pages. Jack watched her until an image in the book caught his concentration.  
  
"Look's familiar." He mumbled gazing at a drawing of an emerald jewel with a silver dragon wrapped around it as if guarding the gem.  
  
"It should be you stole it from me!"  
  
"Oh yer..." He laughed nervous hoping she wouldn't become angered. "I can't believe you sold it. That pendant has been pasted down from generation to generation throughout my family... I suppose I was partly to blame." She sighed, "After all it was in my care. I should have never let it out of my sight."  
  
Jack yet again felt guilt rise up he pondered if pirates were ever supposed to feel remorse for the outrageous numbers of crimes they committed.  
  
"Listen after this 'hole ordeal is over you and I will go to Tortogua and see if we can trace it from there."  
  
"Someone will have it. I know. I can feel it and you of all people know what happens if it fells into the wrong hands!"  
  
"Yeah, hence the reason why I threw yer off yer boat." Lilly heaved a heavy sigh and turned her attention back to her book before adding,  
  
"My grandfather would be so ashamed." 


End file.
